While You Were Sleeping
by PiXiE-LiCiOuS
Summary: Lizzie loses her memory in a crash.. Gordos been in love with her forever.. Will he take the chance to re-shape Lizzies past.. and his own?


While You Were Sleeping  
  
Introduction  
  
"Matt, throw me my car keys." I called to my little brother, who was watching television in the lounge.  
  
"No," He said flatly, keeping his eyes glued on the TV set.  
  
"Yes!" I cried angrily.  
  
"Piss off," He shouted, still staring at the set.  
  
Mum walked into the lounge and grabbed my car keys and threw them to me. "Matt, watch your language. Lizzie- In the time you spent abusing your little brother you could have gotten them yourself and be out the door."  
  
I rolled for my eyes and headed towards the door. "Thanks Mum, I'll keep that in mind for next time."  
  
"Remember, be home before two." Mum called as I headed out the door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" I replied, sticking my head back in the door, "Seeya Mum, later Matt!"  
  
"Shutup shutup SHUTUP!" He growled, and then flicked up the volume on the TV.  
  
I crossed the front lawn, which was covered in dew from the cold winter weather. "Hey Gordo."  
  
Gordo was leaning against my metallic blue RAV4, which was parked out on the street.  
  
"Hey, finally, after about three hours, ready to go?"  
  
"Gordo, if you ever by some freak accident become a girl, you would fail dramatically. You obviously have NO idea about how long it takes for make- up, clothes, to do our hair, accessorising..." I trailed for about a minute until Gordo cut in.  
  
"You know, as much as I would love to be having this conversation with you right now, there's a party waiting for us. And I, for one, can't wait to get there!"  
  
I raised an eyebrow and unlocked the door, "Wow, I never thought I would hear those words escape YOUR mouth Gordo."  
  
"What can I say? I'm a surprising guy." Gordo shrugged and slipped into the passenger seat.  
  
We drove through the streets of Hillridge on our way to Ethan's house, where apparently the 'Party of the Year' was about to be held. Christmas lights lit up the front yards of most of the houses that lined the streets.  
  
"Only two weeks until Christmas!" I reminded Gordo.  
  
"How could I forget?" He said sarcastically, "You only remind me about three or four times a day."  
  
I smiled to myself and kept glancing out the window on my left at the Christmas-kind of look that only glazed the neighbourhood once a year.  
  
I always loved Christmas. It was my favourite holiday of the year. Presents, snow, cookies, big feasts, family dinners, ice skating..  
  
"Earth to McGuire!" Gordo called.  
  
"Huh?" I looked to Gordo who just grinned.  
  
"I hope you realise that if you keep your eye off the road like that, we'll end up in a crash, and you won't make it to Christmas."  
  
"Geeze Gordo," I sighed, "Thanks for the wake up call."  
  
"You're welcome," Gordo said as he turned on the radio.  
  
"And that was Linkin Parks 'Faint'. Now time for a Weather Update. Kelly?" A male radio announcer said.  
  
"Thanks Jeff," The lady replied, "And tonight's weather has taken a dramatic turn in the northern suburbs."  
  
Gordo glanced over to me, but I kept my eye on the road.  
  
"Towns such as Northern Hills and Hillridge have a cold front coming in. They can be expecting hail, thunder, lightning, and a whole lot of rain tonight. Over on the east side.."  
  
Gordo switched off the radio. "Great. Just great."  
  
At that moment, the first hail started hitting the windows. "Shit," I muttered, trying to see through the fogged up windows.  
  
"Gordo, could you rub the windows please?"  
  
He leaned over and wiped away the fog covering the windows, but only seconds later it had returned.  
  
"Pull over," Gordo said.  
  
"I can't!" I cried, "I can't see where the hell I'm driving."  
  
"Lizzie, pull over!" He sounded half angry this time.  
  
I scowled and wound down my window so I could see where I could park. A mixture of rain and hail hit my face.  
  
"Ouch!" I hissed, as a huge piece of hail hit me in the left eye.  
  
"Lizzie, watch out!" Gordo cried.  
  
I looked out the window in panic, only to see us driving directly into the path of a 4-wheel-drive.  
  
"Swerve!" Gordo shouted over the storm that had really kicked in by now.  
  
I clutched the steering wheel and swerved to the right. At the exact same time as the other car.  
  
The last thing I remember is seeing Gordo being smashed up against the dash board, like I was at the time, and then everything faded to black. 


End file.
